Kickin it songfics
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Just some song fucs based on kickin it! Kick and other couoles! Mostly country songs! Some won't be! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I decided to do a bunch of songfics. I love music and I get a kick it kickin it story out of a lot of them. I love country music so a lot of the songs will be country. Some won't be. This first song is one of Taylor swifts older songs, brought up that way. Without further due, here is brought up that way.

Jack brewer stood in his kitchen, making an after school snack for his 5 year old daughter, Emily, just like he did everyday. You see Jack was a single father. No he wasn't divorced. No she didn't leave him. No, Kimberly brewer, his wife died in a car accident when Emily was only 1. Jack didn't turn to alcohol and drugs like most people. Instead he threw himself into raising their daughter. She was the only thing that Jack cared about. They had the best father/daughter relationship any dad could ask for.

Emily walked through their back door that was right in the kitchen just like she had everyday. Except today was different. The little blonde was smiling and skipping through the door. Instead, today she was dragging her Rapunzel backpack behind her and had a frown on her face. She drops her bag by the door and immediately runs over to Jack. She grabs his hand and holds it tight. Jack stops what he is doing and looks at her. "Baby girl, what is wrong with you?" He asked her, softly. (I know that sounds rude, but it's in the song.) Tears come running down her face. "Please don't make me go back there again" she says through tears. Jack kneels down to her level and picks her and sits her on his lap. "I wish there was some way to make them stop" she cried. Jack didn't even have to ask what she was talking about. He just knew and it broke his heart into pieces. Jack immediately knew what he had to do.

The next day while Emily was at school, Jack gets into his red Ford pickup truck and drives down to Emily school. He marches into the principles office to talk to the principal about Emily's situation. He sits down in the chair across from the middle aged red headed woman. "What brings you here, mr. Brewer?" The prinicipal asked Jack. "My daughter, Emily brewer, has been bullied at school. You see, I didn't bring her up so they could cut her down. I didn't bring her here so they could shut her out. I live my whole damn' life to see that little girl's smile. So why are tears pouring down that sweet face? She wasn't brought up that way" Jack told the principal.

After Jack saw the principal, things started to get better for Emily. The bullying stopped and she even made a few friend, who were best friends. Jack couldn't have been happier.

10 years later,

Jack sits at their kitchen table. Emily is home late again. Emily is now 25 years old and has grown more beautiful. She has long straight blonde hair and olive toned skin. She has her fathers chocolate brown eyes and his height. She has recently starting dating the quarter back of the high school football team, Xavier Watson. They have been going out for 3 months now. Emily is happy so Jack is happy.

jack thinks he heard Xavier's truck pull up into the driveway so he walks over to the front window and sure enough he sees Xavier's Chevy drive away. She walks through the front door. Something's different this time. She doesn't have to much to say. "Baby girl, is everything alright?" Jack asks Emily. Emily looks at Jack with tears streaming down her face. "She runs up to him and wraps her arms around him tightly. "He tried, but there's just some things I won't do" she cried. The tears continued to stream down her face. "I couldn't do that to you" she said, though the tears. He was absolutely heartbroken.

"I didn't bring you up so he could wear you down. Take that innocent heart and turn it inside out. I live my whole damn' life to see my little girl's smile. So don't let anyone take that away. You weren't brought up that way" he told her. Her tears immediately turned into a smile.

Emily broke up with Xavier the next day. Life got better after that.

6 years later,

Jack looks out the window at the rain pouring down. Emily isn't home yet and he's worried. Emily is now 21 and in her junior year at Harvard university in law. Right now it's her reading week. So she has the week off. Jack continues to look out the window, but then the phone rings interrupting his peace. So he picks up the phone closest to the door and answers it.

"It's officer Rudy, Jack. There's been an accident. You better come down here right away. A drunken driver missed an over pass and Emily, she's fading fast" officer Rudy tells Jack. He drives to the hospital. His heart is in pieces once again. He runs into her hospital room and sits on her bed. He begins to pray. "God, I didn't bring her up to watch them lay her down. Nearly killed me the day they put her her mama in the ground. Only thing that kept me alive was that little girl's smile. So don't take that away. It won't be easy taking her today. She wasn't brought up that way" he prays as the tears run down his face. He stands over the hospital bed. Emily opens her eyes.

Done! So what did you think? Read and review! I promise I'm working on my other stories! I just have a lot going on right now with school and family stuff. I will update soon!


	2. I'm gonna love you through it

Note: I decided to update right away! So here you go! This song is by martinia mcbride. Yes I know another country song. I'll take requests by the way. Let's get this story started!

Kim brewer stood in the kitchen of her and her husband of 13 years, Jack Brewers house. Kim was currently in the phone while Jack was leaning against the wall of their kitchen entrance waiting for Kim to finish her call.

Next thing you know, Kim dropped the phone to the ground and immediately burst into tears. Dr. Smith just confirmed her fears. Jack held it tight, knowing why she had the sudden outburst. He immediately rushed to her and held her tight. "Honey, cancer doesn't discriminate or care if you're just 38 with 3 kids who need you in their lives. I know that you're afraid and I am too, but you'll never be alone. I promise you. When you're weak, I'll be strong. When you let go, I'll hold on. When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes. When you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step, just take my hand. Together we can do it. I'm going to love you through it" Jack told his wife. Her tears turned into happy tears as she hugged the only an that had ever made her happy tightly.

2 weeks went by. Kim made it through the surgery just fine. They said they caught it just in time, but they had to take more then they planned. Kim went from smiling until it hurts and wearing clothes that she loved to forcing smiles and wearing baggy shirts to hide what the cancer took from her, but she wants to feel like a woman again.

1 night, Jack and Kim had just finished putting their kids to bed and they finally had time to do the dishes. Kim dropped the dish cloth into the water and let the tears pour out. "I don't think I can do this anymore" she cried. Jack walked up behind her and took her into his arms. "that's what my love is for. When you're weak, I'll be strong. When you let go, I'll hold on. When you need to cry, I swear that'll I'll be there to dry your eyes. When you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step, just take my hand. Together we can do it. I'm gonna love you through it" he told her. She smiled up at him and kissed him passionatley. Jack smiled. "And when this road gets too long, I'll be the rock you lean on. Just take my hand. I'm gonna love you through it. I'm gonna love you through it" Jack told her. They shared another kiss.

Kim was able to recover fast and get back to her normal self. Jack as he promised loved her through it.

done! Sorry it's so short! Hope you like this! Thanks for the river and favourite! It means a lot to me! Please read and review! Remember requests are welcome!


	3. How do you like me now?

Note: the last 2 were sad, but this one is kind of funny. So I hope you like it! Please read and review!

jack brewer was always the crazy one when it came to him and Kim Crawford. He had done everything on the book, including breaking into the school stadium and writing her number on the 50 yard line. Hey, he had a good reason. She was always the perfect one and the valedictorian. So just for that, right under her number he wrote "call for a good time". It wasn't the best idea that he had, but hey everyone thought it was hilarious and he only wanted to catch her attention and as usual she thought she was too good for him.

She overlooked him somehow, which wasn't too hard. Besides she had too many boyfriends to mention and he played his guitar too loud.

Now its 10 years later. He's a famous country singer, while she's working at a salmon factory. He's traveling the world, while she's stuck in their hometown. On one of his many tours, he decided to make a special little stop at their high school football stadium. He had made sure to invite the one and only Kim Crawford. Wait, is it still Crawford? Yep! She never got married, but did he? Yep! To fellow country singer tabby Scott. For one night he could pretend to be single though. It would be worth it for this.

He had wrote her a letter and put it in her mailbox with a single red rose attached to the letter. She was always a sucker for roses. He decided that it would be best to let his wife be in on it. She would be able to help him out with this. She was all the way back in Nashville, but he was sure she would be able to make the trip out for this.

He stood in his hotel room on the phone with his wife of 3 years. "Hey, honey. How's the tour?" Tabby greeted her husband on the other line. "Amazing, but I'm going to need you for something special" Jack started. "Like what?" She asked him. He then explained to her every detail of the blonde cheerleader and their story. She smiled. "I'll be there" she told him. "Fantastic" he said, smiling as well.

He sat on the hotel bed strumming his guitar. He was working on the song that he was going to play for Kim. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Jack sat down the guitar and got up off of the bed. He opened the door to find his wife standing their. "Hey, baby!" She greeted him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Hey, you made it" he told her, smiling. "Of course I would, baby. I would never want to miss this" she said as she smiled, evilly.

Kim Crawford looked through the mail. She was expecting bills like always, but what she found shocked her. She picked up the letter and she read it.

dear Kim,

its been awhile hasn't it? How have you been? I've missed you. I've missed you so much that I want to see you again. I'm in town today so please do me a favour and meet at the football stadium like old times and maybe we could rekindle the romance.

Love, Jack.

kim stared at the letter as she smelled the rose. She had to admit it she had hated in him high school, but now? She loved him. She was glad to know that he felt the same way. Now, they could finally be together.

she stood in the bleachers, smelling the rose. Where was he? Shouldn't he be here by now? A blonde walked up the bleacher stairs and up to Kim. She recognized her. It was the country star, tabby Scott, but what was she doing here? "Hey there" tabby greeted her smiling. "Um, hi" Kim greeted her nervously. "Here alone?" Tabby asked. "Actually I'm meeting someone" Kim told her. "Really?! Me too!" Tabby told her, squealing. Just then Jack walked out onto the field playing his guitar. "Oh there he is now! My husband!" Tabby said squealing. Her husband?! Kim was appalled! Why would he do this to her?!

Tabby ran down the stairs as Jack was just about the Chourus and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kim boiled with jealously. And Jack? He just kept singing. Kim stormed out angrily as she dropped the rose.

Jack smiled in victory. He had finally won.

please read and review!


End file.
